


SGA Re-Imagined

by Aleja21



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 03:00:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11118513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleja21/pseuds/Aleja21
Summary: This is a SGA re-write including my orig. character.





	SGA Re-Imagined

John slowly walked down the loading ramp of the C-17, a green Air Force duffel bag in each hand along with one garment bag. Once on the tarmac, he walked over to the dark blue shuttle bus that would carry him to the terminal building at Peterson Air Force Base. Inside the terminal, John separated himself from the other passengers and headed over to the information desk.tarmac he walked over to the dark blue shuttle bus that would carry him to the terminal building at Peterson Air Force Base. Inside the terminal, John separated himself from the other passengers and headed over to the information desk.in each hand along with one garment bag. Once on the tarmac, he walked over to the dark blue shuttle bus that would carry him to the terminal building at Peterson Air Force Base. Inside the terminal, John separated himself from the other passengers and headed over to the information desk.

“Excuse me, ma'am, is there a payphone that I can use?” John asked the elderly lady behind the counter.

The lady chuckled the corners of her eyes crinkling,” I’m sorry sonny but the only payphone here in the terminal broke six months ago and they haven’t fixed it yet. I figure in this day and age of cell phones they deem there’s no rush.”

John sighed running a hand through his hair causing it to stick up in a few spots. After taking a deep breath and looking at her name tag,“Mildred would it be possible for me to make a phone call, I promise it will be quick. I just landed from McMurdo Air Station and I would like to tell someone that I care about deeply that I’m back stateside.”

Mildred gave John a quick once over, "I’m not supposed to do this, but you look like a good kid so I’ll let you make the phone call from this phone. But don’t tell your friends.” She smiled as she placed the desk phone on the counter for John.

John chuckled, “that won’t be a problem.” He picked up the receiver and dialed the one number that he had memorized over the last year. The phone rang three times before the voice mail kicked in, “Hi you’ve reached the phone of Alyssa Kameāloha-Kaʻaukai, I’m not able to answer the phone right now so please leave a message after the tone.”

“Allie it’s John… I’ve just landed at Peterson Air Force Base. I’ve been given some new orders and I’ll be stateside for the next week…. I would really like to see you. I’ll try calling you again when I get a cell phone. I love you.” John hung up the phone. He thanks Mildred for the use of the phone before making his way to the terminal. Outside the building he sees the shuttle bus that will take him to the BOQ, those are the quarters he’d been assigned to for the duration of his brief stay.

After checking in at the BOQ and dropping his bags in his quarters John took a quick shower and changed into jeans and a henley shirt. He also took his service dress uniform, hung it up so he could wear it in the morning. Grabbing his wallet he then got directions to the base exchange where he found a vendor who was selling pay as you go cellphones. John bought one before heading over to the food court for dinner.

John quickly finished his pizza before going outside, he kept tossing his new cellphone from one hand to the other gathering the nerve to call Allie again. Taking a deep breath he dialed the familiar number again. This time the phone was answered after the second ring.

“Hello…Hello?”

“Umm, hi Allie. It’s John.”

“I figured. I did get your previous voicemail.” Allie responded with a derisive snort.

“Look, Allie, I get you’re still pissed at me. When I left, we left things on a bad note and that was mostly my fault I get that too. But I’d really like to see you while I’m in town.”

He could hear Allie sigh through the phone, “Ok John, I’ll meet you. Let me look at my schedule and I’ll text you the time and place. My unit is getting ready for deployment so I don’t have a lot of time at the moment.”

“Sure that’s fine. Just remember I love you, Allie.”

“I love you too,” Allie responded before ending the call.

SGA ||| SGC ||| SGA ||| SGC ||| SGA ||| SGC ||| SGA

The following morning John got up at 0530 and went for his morning run prior showering and then dressing in his service dress uniform. Standing in front of the mirror he straightened his tie and made sure all of his ribbons, badges and name tag were appropriately placed. On his way out of the room he grabbed his cover and headed down the stairs to his waiting ride. He stared out the window looking at the nameless scenery as the car headed towards the Cheyenne Mountain Complex. Upon his arrival, he was escorted to the security checkpoint and it was much tighter than any TSA checkpoint that he’d ever been through. After being given his security badge he was escorted to a bank of elevators that took him down eleven floors, where he then had to get on a another set of elevators down to the twenty-seventh floor where he was escorted to the briefing room. His escort advised him to take a seat and that Brig. Gen. O’Neill would be with him shortly.

John sat in the room for roughly ten minutes when one of the side doors opened. He quickly stood up and came to attention as Brig. Gen. O’Neill entered the room. “At ease Major, before you sprain something.” Jack O’Neil stated as he took his seat at the head of the table gesturing for John to retake his seat.

For the next hours, they discussed his orders and what his duties on Atlantis would. He would be going to Atlantis as Col. Sumner’s second in command as he would be the second highest ranking military personnel on Atlantis. O’Neill also warned him that Col. Sumner was none too thrilled to have him added onto the mission personnel.

“Now the only thing left prior to the final mission brief is for you to stop in the infirmary on level twenty-one for a full pre-mission physical.” 

Before John could respond there was a loud succinct knock on the briefing room door. O’Neil requested the person enter and in walked the most beautiful woman John had ever seen. She walked over to Gen. O’Neill and handed him a folder before standing at ease. She was about 5’9, athletic build, dark brown hair wrapped into a bun at the nape of her neck, dark tan complexion and piercing ice blue eyes.

“Allie?” John voiced before he could censure his thoughts.

The woman in question broke form and whipped her head around at the sound of her name. “John?” she asked.

Before either could render further comment, Gen. O’Neill chuckled, “well I guess you two know each other. So Captain why don’t you escort Major Sheppard down to the infirmary.”

“Aye, Sir.” she executed a crisp about-face and before turning her head to John, “if you’ll follow me, sir.”

John acknowledged her request and excused himself from the General before following Allie out of the room. Neither of them said anything until they were secured in the elevator.

“So what are you doing here Allie?” John asked still trying to wrap his head around this turn of events.

“I would think its fairly obvious, I work here.” she replied snidely.

“So wait, the deployment you’re going on, is to Atlantis. What are you thinking?”

“I’m thinking it’s one hell of a career opportunity. One I can’t pass up. What’s it to you anyway. Last I checked we don’t consult one another on career opportunities. Or does that just apply to you.”

“Of course I care you’re my wife!” John exclaimed.

“Like that’s mattered.” She replied as the elevator door opened. “Look this isn’t the time or place for this conversation. Let’s talk after we leave tonight.”

John gave a quick nod of the head in agreement.

SGA ||| SGC ||| SGA ||| SGC ||| SGA ||| SGC ||| SGA

John was behind an exam room curtain dressing after Dr. Lam had finished examining him when he heard two nurses talking.

“So please tell me you’re coming to O’Malley’s tonight?” a bubbly voice asked.

“Can’t Susie, something just came up.” John immediately recognized her voice.

“Oh, come on Jeff is bringing his buddy Tony. I really think you’ll like him. He’s good looking and a total sweetheart. Not to mention I’ve told him about you and showed him your picture and he’s genuinely interested.”

John stopped what he was doing so that he could better hear Allie’s response, “Susie, come on I’ve told you before, I don’t want you to set me up on any blind dates. I’m not interested or looking for a relationship.”

“Seriously. Allie quit acting like an old maid you’re thirty-two, not ninety-two. You’ve been here at the SGC twelve months and haven’t been on a single date. Please…seriously Tony’s a really nice guy and cute. I mean you’ve got to be tired of B.O.B. I get you’ve been hurt, but that’s no reason to stop dating.”

“Susie, I’m not interested. I’ve said it before and I’ll say it again I’m already in a relationship with someone. I wasn’t lying when I told you in the past that my current relationship status is complicated. We may be having a few issues but I’m not gonna cheat on him. I’m not gonna throw away the last two and a half years. Just so you know the reason I’m bailing tonight, he’s in town, we’re gonna talk. I don’t know what the future holds for our relationship. But I do love him and I don’t want to give up what we’ve had without a fight.”

“Ok.” Susie replied, “I’m sorry I’ve been so pushy. You’re my best friend and I want you to be happy.”

“I appreciate that, but let’s get out of here our shift ended ten minutes ago.”

John waited until he could no longer hear their departing foot steps, before opening the curtain and making his way out of the infirmary. After making sure he was cleared for the day John made the elevator journey back top side. Once outside of the complex he was able to call a cab. While waiting for the cab to arrive he received a text message from Allie, “Meet you @ 1800 in the main parking lot of Quail Lake Park.”

SGA ||| SGC ||| SGA ||| SGC ||| SGA ||| SGC ||| SGA

Alyssa paced at the entrance of Quail Lake Park wringing her hands nervously. It had been a year since she had last seen John. A year since they had a monumental fight since they’d last truly spoken. She had missed John, his warmth, caring, humor and most of all the way he would envelop her in his arms and make her feel safe. She missed that most, especially as it was something she had never had growing up.

She heard crunching in the gravel so she turned her head to the sound and saw a cab pull up next to her metallic blue four door jeep wrangler. Out stepped John, she watched him pay the cabbie and it then pull away. She took a good look at the man before her he was still handsome as ever standing 6’2 with his disheveled hair black hair, his hazel eyes, and crooked grin. He was wearing loose fitting jeans and a long sleeved Henley shirt. She kept her eyes on him as he walked over to her and then proceeded to give her a slightly awkward hug. She hugged him back breathing in his scent, a mix of sandalwood, hydraulic fluid and a hint of an unknown aftershave.

They pulled apart and walked into the park in silence, Alyssa not knowing what to say steered them to the trail leading around the park. They walked in silence for 10 minutes, before Allie stopped at a bench that was facing the water and took a seat. She felt the bench shift slightly as John sat down next to her.

"So why are you here in Colorado John?” Allie asked figuring they’d have to start somewhere.

“Um, Dr. Weir wants me on the Atlantis expedition, it seems I have a strong presence of something called the ATA gene and can work the ancient technology quite easily,” John replied with a shrug.

“Wow, it was bound to happen that we’d get stationed together again. Though I honestly wasn’t expecting this.”

“What? No, you’re not going. It’s way too dangerous.”

“Excuse me? Who the FUCK do you think you are?” She voiced in anger.

“I’m your husband….” John replied.

“Exactly. You’re my husband. Not my god damn father.”

“You’re right cause at least I give a shit about what happens to you.” He replied.

As if on autopilot Alyssa’s hand came up and she slapped John on his cheek leaving behind a red hand print.

“Shit. I’m sorry babe. That was a low blow.” John murmured pulling Alyssa into an embrace.

She tensed for a moment before she forced her body to relax. She let him hold her for a few minutes.

“John we can’t keep doing this. I get you want to protect me but I’m a lead trauma nurse and I’m good at what I do. I’ve been stationed at the SGC since shortly after you left for McMurdo. I love what I do and in all honestly it’s not all that different from what I was doing when we met in Afghanistan. I love that you want to protect me I do. But you’re smothering me.” She said with a sigh.

“I don’t want to fight with you either. I don’t want to lose you or for you to be hurt. I want to protect you, for you to be safe. You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me.” He replied looking her directly in the eye.

Alyssa could see his sincerity. “John I agreed to keep our marriage quiet because you were afraid that there could be backlash on my career, even though I didn’t want to. I’m proud of you for going against orders trying to save your friend’s lives.” She told him truthfully. Looking up she saw a look of surprise on his face.

“Wait? Mrs. Straitlaced, is ok with my bending of the rules?” John asked grinning.

Alyssa smiled as she gently gave his shoulder a small shove, “Yes, but don’t get used to it. But seriously are you going to be able to handle us being stationed together? Cause I’m not turning this assignment down.”

She watched him take a deep sigh, “I’ll find a way to deal. I refuse to lose you over this. But I do think we should continue to keep our relationship to ourselves. Though I do think we should tell Gen. O’Neill.”

“I kinda figured that would be one of your conditions. Though I’m not sure why you’re still insisting on this. Col. Sumner is the military commander of the base and I’ll be reporting to Dr. Beckett and he’ll report my standing to Col. Sumner and Dr. Weir. You’ll be reporting to Dr. Weir and Col. Sumner so based on that I’m not reporting to you nor will you be my commanding officer so us being together isn’t an issue.”

“Please just humor me on this Allie. I love you and don’t want you dragged down with me.”

“Fine John. We’ll do this your way and will only tell Gen. O'Neil.” Allie said placing a chaste kiss on his lips.

SGA ||| SGC ||| SGA ||| SGC ||| SGA ||| SGC ||| SGA

The next morning when Alyssa came to work she saw several nurses gathered around her desk whispering to each other. “Okay ladies, what’s going on?”

Susie turned to her, “Hun you have some explaining to do.” She then moved over revealing a beautiful bouquet of calla lilies in burnt orange and purple hues.

Allie walked over to her desk and looked at the beautiful flower arrangement. She noticed a small envelope and picked it out, she gently removed it from the arrangement taking the card out of the envelope in reading it. A small smile quickly graced her lips and her blue eyes sparkled.

Allie,

My love, my koa.

Thank you for meeting me last night.

I would like to take you out for dinner tonight.

I’ll pick you up at your condo at 19:00.

Aloha au ia ‘oe,

Joker

 

Susie reached over and snatched the card out of Alyssa’s hand and read it, “so Joker is your mystery man?”

"Um, he’s not so much of a mystery man, as he is my man,” Alyssa responded.

“So what’s the deal with the Joker reference? Please don’t tell me he is a comic book nerd that’s into Batman. Or some online gamer who lives in his mother’s basement.”

Alyssa snorted in laughter, “most definitely not. He’s an Air Force pilot and Joker is his callsign.”

“Wait, you’ve been seeing a pilot all this time and you’ve never given me your BFF these deets? Hello! Hook a sister up.” Susie exclaimed.

“Oh please, Susie you couldn’t be more in love with Jeff.” Alyssa retorted, “What would be the point?”

Susie grumbled under her breath as they headed off to morning report.

SGA ||| SGC ||| SGA ||| SGC ||| SGA ||| SGC ||| SGA

John had arrived at the SGC early and snuck into the infirmary and delivered a bouquet of flowers without being caught. Though much of the conversation the previous night with Alyssa had been difficult, he was relieved that they had been able to talk openly about their feelings. He knew being closed off had played a major downfall in his previous marriage to Nancy. After delivering the flowers John had gone to the gym to workout prior to his meeting with Gen. O'Neil.

Promptly at 08:30 John knocked on Gen. O'Neill’s door and waited to be called in. When he was bid to enter John walked in closing the office door behind him, walked to the general’s desk and stood at attention.

“At ease Major.” Gen. O'Neill stated as he gestured for John to take a seat. “So how can I help you, Major, I thought we covered everything yesterday during your in-processing brief.”

“There was one thing that I didn’t disclose to you yesterday that I feel you should be aware of, sir.”

“Alright you have my attention,” O'Neil stated setting down the report he was reviewing.

“Well, sir I needed you to be aware that I am married to one of the expedition members.”

“I was under the impression you were divorced.”

“That is correct Nancy my ex-wife and I divorced three years ago. I married my current wife two and a half years ago.” John replied honestly.

“Well, as long as you’re professional I don’t see there being a problem with you being married to one of the scientists in the expedition.”

"Sir, that’s the thing my wife isn’t one of the scientists. I’m married to Capt. Alyssa Kameāloha-Kaʻaukai.”

“I see. Again I don’t see that being a problem as she’ll be reporting to Dr. Beckett and Dr. Weir, not you. I appreciate you being up front with me about this. I will make sure that both of your personnel files are updated, as well as a notation that I am aware of your relationship status. I want to make sure that no one can use this against you in the future.”

“Thank you, sir,” John replied. Thankful his temporary commanding officer was so understanding.

SGA ||| SGC ||| SGA ||| SGC ||| SGA ||| SGC ||| SGA.

John raised his hand and knocked on Alyssa’s front door promptly at 19:00. A few seconds later the door opened revealing Alyssa. She smiled up at him opening the door further inviting him into her condo. After closing the door behind him he handed her a single white rose. He watched her draw it up to her nose and breath in its sent. He was surprised when she stepped closer and looped her arms around his neck and pulled his head down and kissed him on the lips.

The kiss started out tentative at first, but after few seconds John wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into his body. He deepened the kiss, running his tongue along the seam of her lips, her lips soon parted allowing him entry. They broke apart gasping for breath.

As Alyssa stepped away into the kitchen, John couldn’t help but stare, she was dressed in a black and red knee length plaid skirt. She had on knee high heeled black leather boots and a black wrap around shirt with a plunging neckline. He quickly followed her, coming up behind her placing his hands on the counter on either side of her waist pinning her in place. He dipped his head his nose nuzzling the side of her neck breathing in the scent that was distinctly her mixed with mandarin oranges and coconut. Placing first gentle and then firmer kisses to the crook of her neck, where she melted into his embrace. He watched and felt Alyssa turn in his embrace, she pulled her arms up and rested them on his shoulders.

“John you keep this up we’ll miss any reservations you may have made and we’ll be stuck with what I have left in my fridge,” Alyssa said in a husky voice.

John grabbed Alyssa by the waist and sat her on the kitchen counter, stepping between her legs her skirt rose up her thighs to her waist. Leaning in he kissed her mouth as his hands undid her wrap around shirt. He broke the kiss and started kissing along her jaw line down to her neck as he slid the shirt off of her arms throwing it off the floor. Meanwhile, Alyssa started to unbutton John’s dress shirt, pushing it off onto the kitchen floor. She then grabbed the bottom of the t-shirt he was wearing and pushed it up his torso. John stepped back wrenching the shirt over his head and tossing on the floor with the other shirts. As he moved closer Alyssa caressed his chest, placing soft kisses on his pecs. Her hands ghosted over his abs and she fumbled unbuttoning his jeans pushing them and his boxers down his hips revealing his hard cock.

John ran his hands up Alyssa’s thighs until he reached her panties, he gave a strong tug causing them to tear. He tossed the scrap of lace over his shoulder, the fingers of his right-hand grazing over her clit. He heard her breath hitch and continued his ministrations his fingers testing how wet she was for him. His fingers slick with her wetness, he brought it up to his mouth and sucked off the moisture.

“Mmmm, I almost forgot how good you tasted.” He mumbled before kissing her. As the kiss deepened John thrust his cock into her. He jerked his head slightly when he became aware of her teeth nipping at his lip. He could feel her muscles rippling around his cock as he set a fast hard pace thrusting into her. Knowing he wouldn’t last long he started rubbing her clit again as well as kissing the sensitive spot in the crook of her neck. Periodically he would nibble and alternately suck on the spot ensuring he would leave a mark.

After a particularly hard suck on her neck, he felt her walls flutter and then tightly squeeze his cock. He could hear her mumbling his name over and over again as she came. John found his release a few thrusts later as her muscles milked his cock. He rested his forehead on her shoulder as they both caught their breath.  
“I did not come over tonight with this in mind,” John told her as he pulled out of her, “but I don’t regret this.”

“I don’t either babe.” She replied as she hopped off of the counter, he looked down as she grasped his hand and led him to her bedroom. “In the morning go back to the BOQ and pack your stuff, come home, until we ship out at the end of the week.”

A grin broke out on his face, “this is more than I’d hoped for. I’ll gladly come home.”


End file.
